Aftermath
by SP Stories
Summary: Kenny tries to get a job to support his family, but the only one he can find is in the USMC. After witnessing the many horrors of war, Kenny returns to South Park on leave and realises it's hard to settle into normal life
1. Prologue

**Aftermath**

**A/N: Hey everyone! This is my first story about my favourite character, Kenny! Sorry if the prologue is a bit short, but chapter 1 will definately be longer.**

**Prologue**

My name is Kenny McCormick. I am 15 years old. I live in a small mountain town of South Park, Colorado. You've never heard of it. Pray you never do.

Anyway, let me tell you a little about myself. I live in a complete shithole on the wrong side of the tracks. Sounds great doesn't it? It gets better. My father Stuart is a raging alcoholic, who spends most of our family's money. Well, the little social welfare we have. Hell, my mom had to get a job just to get us food to eat.

Then there's my siblings. There's Kevin, my older brother, 18, who takes after his dad and is a very heavy drinker. Then there's Karen, my younger sister, who's 12. She's probably gonna turn out the best out of this family.

I hang around with my 3 best friends, Stan, Kyle and... Cartman. I actually don't know why we hang around with him, since all he does is rip on me and Kyle.

" Shut up fatass!"

"AY! DONT CALL ME FAT YA FUCKIN' JEW!"

See what I mean?

And then there's our school. Our school was actually made into a high school, with an elementary down the road. Yup. Just our look that the staff stayed with us isn't it? Such as Mr Garrison, Mr Mackey, Principal Victoria... You get the picture. School is boring. I sleep through most of it. Copy my homework off Kyle and fail all my tests. Yep, that's me, Kenny McCormick, the boy who's gonna go nowhere in life. Meh, maybe I'll get a job in a fast food place. More than likely I'm gonna turn out like Kevin and dad. Heh, Mom'll have some job trying to keep the family afloat then.

Everything about my life is screwed up. Well it was, but then one day that all changed.


	2. Signing Up

**Chapter 1 – Signing Up**

I was sitting on the couch, sipping on a Pabst Blue Ribbon. It was about 12 AM and I was watching Terrance and Phillip on TV. My dad was passed out on the floor at my feet.

The door opened and I looked to my right, to see my mother standing in the doorway. She looked like shit. Then again, so would you if you spent all day washing dishes in Denver.

"Hey Kenny" she said to me, putting on her best forced smile.

"Hey, how was work" I replied. What kind of stupid question was that?

"Oh, you know, same as usual"

She walked on into her room and collapsed on her bed. I could hear the snoring.

"Why can't you just hold a fucking job" I muttered to my dad, kicking his unconscious body.

"_She doesn't deserve to go through that, not being able to see her kids all day." _I thought to myself.

"Maybe I can find one" I said to into my beer.

So the next day I went all around town looking for a job. I tried everything, mechanic, cashier, Fast food worker, hell not even a fucking bag packer at the grocery store. Nobody wants to hire a McCormick.

I sighed in frustration. Goddammit, how was our family supposed to survive on social welfare, which was spent on drink, and minimum wage, which was spent on some food, and of course drink.

I was walking home, when I looked up to see a big wall with posters all over it. WANTED : CASHIER. Tried that. WANTED : MECHANIC. Tried that too. Then, I saw one poster and my eyes lit up when I saw it. Your country needs you! _"That's it! The army pays good!"_ I thought to myself. I was 16 in two days. I would just have to get a parent to sign a forum. Mom would never do it, but dad definitely would!

**2 days later...**

I awoke with a smile on my face. Today was the day! "Happy birthday Kenny!" my little sister Karen said as I met her in the hallway.

"Thanks Kar!"

I walked into the kitchen where my mom pulled me into a hug and wished me a happy birthday. My dad ruffled my hair and said the same. Kevin was still asleep...as usual. We all had breakfast and I got an extra pop tart (yay!) After all that I went up to my dad.

"Uh...dad?" I asked nervously.

"Yeah, son?" he replied.

"Um...well...I was thinking of joining the army and...would you come down to the registry office and sign me up?"

"My boy thinking of serving his country?"

"Yeah"

"Well, if that's what you want then I suppose I can't stop you"

"Thanks dad!"

So we walked down to the office and filled out a few forums.

"You certain you wanna do this son?" said a Colonel who held the forums in his hand.

"Yeah" I replied

"Then welcome to the United States Army"

I was delighted. Finally I'd be able to support my family. War couldn't be that bad, could it? I mean, it's all probably Hollywood bullshit in the movies.

I was shipping off to Afghanistan the next Monday.

Only problem was, how would I tell everyone else?


End file.
